Ciężka rola kapitana
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 21 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Postanowilismy wyeliminować jedną z drużyn! Zadaniem ich było przekonanie uczestników z Totalnej Porażki: Wyspy Pahkitew do przekazania im statuetek! Uczestnicy sięgali po najbardziej nieoczekiwane środki! Oczywiście Luzaki poradzili sobie najlepiej, podobnie jak Izzy. Modelki po długich rozmowach z Amy i Sugar uświadomiły sobie, że nie chcą brać udziału w tym sezonie! I pomimo tego, że Wojownicy prawie stracili dwie zawodniczki, to jeszcze dostali Alejandro! Zostały 3 drużyny i 11 zawodników! Kto dziś pożegna się z szansą na wygranie miliona? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. Jeanette patrzy na Camerona, niosącego stertę talerzy. Gdy podstawia mu nogę, ten się przewraca, a kamera przechodzi do lochów, gdzie Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Pokój 125px Justin podchodzi do Alejandro Justin: Witaj w naszej drużynie! Alejandro: Dzięki? Justin: Szczerze, to nie radzę ci kombinować, bo nie skończysz za dobrze... Alejandro: Tak myślisz? Justin: Tak. Zawsze możesz stanąć po mojej stronie... Alejandro: Czyli sojusz? Z tobą? Justin: Nie sojusz, tylko taka trochę... współpraca na moich zasadach... Alejandro: Na twoich zasadach, tak? Justin: Ja rządzę, ty tylko mnie słuchasz i wykonujesz moje rozkazy. Alejandro: No to... Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Pas! On na serio myśli, że będzie mną rządzić?! To ja tu będę rządzić, a on niech się szykuje do odstrzału! '''Alejandro: ...stoi. Justin: Na serio? Alejandro: Tak. Kogo eliminujemy najpierw? Justin: Zastanówmy się... Justin (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ciebie! Pierwszy wylecisz ty! Jesteś jedyną osobą, która może zniszczyć moje plany! '''Justin: Hmm... Bridgette, okej? Alejandro: A co z Jo? Justin: Jo jest silna i po naszej stronie! Bridgette mnie coraz bardziej irytuje... Alejandro: Okej. Alejandro oddalił się Justin: Idiota. Tymczasem Zoey podchodzi do Jo Zoey: Wiesz, głupio mi, że na poprzednim zadaniu... Jo: Prawie przekreśliłaś szanse naszej drużyny na jakiekolwiek zwycięstwo? Zoey: Emm... Może nie tak do końca... Jo: Właśnie tak było... Zoey: No dobra... masz rację. Przepraszam. Jo: Okej, więc następnym razem nie próbuj być taka miła! To jest gra! Zoey: Tak, wiem. Jo: Więc jeśli nie chcesz z niej wylecieć, to zacznij się starać! Zoey: Ok. Jo: Możesz już iść. Jo (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie rozumiem, dlaczego ona mnie tak irytuje. Wszyscy ją uwielbiają i jak przychodzi co do czego, to jest najmniejszym celem do odstrzału. Nie chcę jej tutaj widzieć! A ten Alejandro może mi w tym pomóc... Bo Justin oczywiście trzyma jej stronę! ''Justin i Zoey spotkali się '''Justin: Wszystko okej? Zoey: Tak... w sumie to nie.... Justin: No dobra, wyżal się... Zoey: Czuję się winna, bo przeze mnie i to że współczułam temu Dave'owi prawie wyleciałam razem z Bridgette. Justin: Przecież nadal tu jesteś! Więc się nie martw! Zoey: Zresztą, ogólnie boję się, że ja i ty za bardzo się zbliżyliśmy do siebie... Justin: W sumie tak jest. Dzięki tobie nie myślę już o sobie... aż tak! Justin przejrzał się w lustrze Zoey: Ehh... Tęsknię za tobą, Mike... Zoey usiadła przy oknie, a Justin natknął się na Bridgette Bridgette: Justin... Justin: Co? Bridgette: Zauważyłeś, że ty i Zoey... Justin: Tak, wiem... ale nie jesteśmy parą! Bridgette: No właśnie. I mam nadzieję, że nie będziesz niczego kombinował... Justin: Nie ufasz mi? Bridgette: A mam ci przypomnieć eliminację Noaha w poprzednim sezonie... Zmusiłeś wszystkie dziewczyny, aby na ciebie głosowały... Justin: Tak, wiem... Bridgette: Jeśli zrobisz coś podobnego ze mną lub Zoey, pożałujesz tego. Justin: Zoey mi ufa... Bridgette: I mam nadzieję, że tego nie pożałuje... Justin odszedł od niej, a podszedł do niej Alejandro Alejandro: Bridgette! Bridgette: Nie będę z tobą rozmawiać... Alejandro: Nadal się gniewasz za Trasę? Bridgette: A czemu miałabym się nie gniewać? Uwiodłeś mnie, po czym upokorzyłeś i wyeliminowałeś! Alejandro: No tak, ale to twoja wina, bo nie mogłaś oprzeć się mojemu wdziękowi! Bridgette: Daruj sobie! Alejandro: Okej... Dam ci spokój... póki co... Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): 'Szczerze, zarówno Justin jak i Alejandro są bardzo negatywnymi osobami w naszej drużynie... Na szczęście nigdy nie będą współpracować ze sobą i prawdopodobnie to jeden z nich wyleci na najbliższej ceremonii. Problem tkwi w tym, który z nich powinien zostać dłużej... Alejandrowi nikt nie ufa, a Zoey bezgranicznie ufa Justinowi... Mam nadzieję, że on tego nie zepsuje i nie złamie jej serca. '''Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ehh... Dlaczego w tej drużynie jest już ktoś taki jak Justin... Nie mogę z nikim zawiązać sojuszu, aby nie odpaść... Wiem, że Zoey jest z Justinem, więc jedyne co mogę zrobić, to przekonać Jo... oraz Bridgette... będzie ciężej niż mi się wydawało... Apartament 125px 125px ''Lindsay i Courtney leżały w łóżkach '''Courtney: Szkoda mi Jennifer... Lindsay: No i Dakoty... Courtney: Była ostatnią Modelką, która walczyła w grze... Lindsay chciała coś powiedzieć, lecz Courtney przerwała jej Courtney: Powiedzmy sobie szczerze, Dakota wróciła niepotrzebnie... Lindsay: Tęsknię za nimi! Courtney: Wtedy już by nas tu nie było... Lindsay: No wiem, ale wolałam Modelki niż tych... Courtney: Luzaków? Lindsay: Widzisz? Nawet nie wiem, jak się nazywamy! Courtney: To nie nasza wina, że nas przenieśli! Lindsay: No tak, głupie mieszanie... Courtney: Więc będziemy walczyć jako ostatnie Modelki! Lindsay: Taaak! Nagle przyszła Jeanette Jeanette: Co robicie? Lindsay: Courtney, czy ona też jest Modelką? Jeanette: Co? Courtney: Można... tak powiedzieć... Lindsay: Yay! Jeanette: Błagam, wyjaśnijcie, o co chodzi... Courtney: Modelki ostatnio wyleciały... Lindsay: A my kiedyś byłyśmy w tamtej drużynie! Jeanette: Mnie lepiej nie nazywajcie Modelką, błagam was... Lindsay: Ale się przyjaźnimy! No i trzymamy się razem! Jeanette: No i? Courtney: Więc nasz sojusz można nazwać sojuszem Modelek! Lindsay: Taaak! Courtney: Oficjalnie jesteś Modelką! Jeanette: A muszę? Courtney kiwnęła głową Jeanette: Niech będzie... Lindsay: Łii! Tymczasem obok nich przechodził Owen Owen: Co robicie? Jeanette: Nie wtrącaj się... Courtney: No wiesz, babskie sprawy... Owen spojrzał na Courtney, a następnie na Jeanette Jeanette: To już nie mogę pogadać o dziewczyńskich sprawach, bo się nie maluję? Owen spłoszony odszedł Jeanette: Ale on mnie drażni! Lindsay: Owen jest taki zabawny! Owen puścił bąka Lindsay: Choć czasem... jest zbyt taki... Owen tymczasem podszedł do Duncana Owen: Duncan? Duncan: Tak? Owen: Czy ta Jeanette mnie nie lubi? Duncan: Uwierz mi, ona nikogo nie lubi... Owen: Biedna... Duncan: Nie. Ona nie jest biedna. Ona jest kłamliwą oszustką, która myśli tylko o jednym... Owen: O jedzeniu? Duncan: Nie! O milionie! Udaje ich przyjaciółkę, aby pomogły jej go zdobyć! Owen: To co robimy? Duncan: Jak dla mnie to proste... Owen: Przytulimy ją, aż stanie się dla nas miła? Duncan uśmiechnął się Duncan: Na pewno nie zaszkodzi... Owen pobiegł do Jeanette, a ta zaczęła przed nim uciekać Jeanette: Zjeżdżaj, Owen! Owen: Ja wiem, co ci pomoże! Jeanette: Nie, wcale nie wiesz! Courtney podeszła do Duncana Courtney: To twój pomysł? Duncan: On sam chciał to zrobić... Courtney: Trzeba ich jakoś rozdzielić zanim... Jeanette: Spadaj! Jeanette kopnęła Owena w krocze Courtney: Zanim to się stanie... Jeanette: Nie zbliżaj się do mnie! Jeanette wkurzona wyszła Owen: Auu! Owen został zabrany przez Izzy Duncan: Przynajmniej teraz wiem, że on nie będzie po jej stronie! Courtney: No tak... Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): 'Staram się nie myśleć teraz o grze... Czuję się wyjątkowo bezpiecznie, bo nikt na mnie nie zagłosuje... Jednak to ja jestem decydującym głosem... I jeśli przegramy, to prawdopodobnie ktoś odpadnie przeze mnie... Przyjaciółka czy chłopak? W sumie Duncan to mój ex... I nie chcę, aby historia powtórzyła się ponownie... ''Tymczasem Lindsay podeszła do Izzy, a raczej do Zilli '''Lindsay: Co u ciebie? Zilla: Ehh... I tak nie zrozumiesz... Lindsay: Hihi! Fakt, nie zrozumiem... Zilla: Więc możesz nie przeszkadzać, nie lubię cię... Lindsay: Okej, pójdę, bo jesteś taka śmieszna! Lindsay chichocząc odeszła Izzy: Ona znowu się do ciebie przyczepiła? Zilla: Irytujące, nieprawdaż? Izzy: W sumie, to nie wiem... Zilla: Ehh... Daj mi spokój i poszukaj Oskop, która znowu szuka swojego "przyszłego męża". Izzy: Może w końcu jej się uda, ja pobędę trochę z moim Owenem Izzy pocałowała Owena w policzek, a ten spojrzał na Zillę Owen: O nie! Ty znowu jesteś mądra! Nie porzucaj mnie! Zilla: Dlaczego tylko idioci mnie widzą! Izzy: To jest Zilla! Ty też ją widzisz! Owen: A to nie ty? Izzy: Nie! Owen: Tak! Owen przytulił Izzy Izzy: A co z naszym dzidziusiem? Owen: Z czym? Izzy: Kokos? Owen: A no tak... On okazał się adoptowany, niestety... Izzy: Co? To niemożliwe! Owen: Co nie? Odebrali mi go! Izzy: Nieee! Będziemy o niego walczyć! Owen: Nie! Tak będzie lepiej dla niego i dla nas... Izzy: Ale... Owen: Wiem, ale on w naszych rękach nie czuł się bezpiecznie... Izzy westchnęła Izzy: Okej! Owen: Tak! Izzy spojrzała na niego Owen: Auu? Owen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Oby się nie dowiedziała, że go zjadłem... Wtedy będzie próbowała go wydostać z mojego brzucha... A ona nie jest dla mnie delikatna! '''Chris (przez megafon): Pora na zadanie! Wszyscy jęknęli Chris (przez megafon): 'Jak ja uwielbiam psuć wam humor! Zadanie 125px 125px 125px ''Uczestnicy siedzieli na ławkach, na otwartej przestrzeni. Przed nimi stał Chris '''Chris: Witajcie, finałowa 11! Zanim zaczniemy zadanie, zrobimy coś nowego... Chris wskazał na trzy naszyjniki wiszące na stojaku, każdy był w innym kolorze Chris: Poznaliście się na tyle dobrze, że chyba wiecie, komu możecie zaufać najbardziej, a komu najmniej... Każdy z was oceni osoby ze swojej drużyny! Chef podał każdemu kartkę Chris: Zasady są proste. Każdy z was odda 4 punkty osobie, której najbardziej ufa w drużynie, następnie 3 i 2 innym osobom, a osobie, której ufa najmniej oddaje 1 punkt! Zaczynamy! Izzy: A co ze mną? Chris: Jesteś sama w drużynie, więc ta ankieta się ciebie nie dotyczy! Izzy posmutniała Chris: Najpierw Luzacy! Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam duży dylemat! Ufam każdej osobie z mojej drużyny! No nie za bardzo przepadam za Owenem, więc... A co z resztą? Jeanette, Duncan i Lindsay! Któremu z nich mogę najbardziej zaufać? Z kolei mam nadzieję, że to ja zgarnę największą ilość punktów! W końcu nie mam żadnych wrogów, od kiedy chodzę z Duncanem a nie ma tu Heather! '''Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Phi! Banalne! '''Lindsay (pokój zwierzeń): '''Kto to jest Duncan? '''Owen (pokój zwierzeń): '''To za moje klejnoty! '''Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Jeanette... Na więcej nie zasługujesz... '''Chris: Okej, mam wasze głosy... Osobą najbardziej godną zaufania jest... Courtney! Zdominowałaś wszystkich! Courtney: Yay! Chris: A teraz osoba najmniej godna zaufania... Nie jest to Lindsay... nie jest to też Owen... Jest to Jeanette! Duncan: Ha! Jeanette: Phi! Ja wiem komu ufać, to mi wystarczy! Chris: Na serio w ogóle cię to nie obchodzi? Jeanette: Nie zaczynaj, Mclean! Chris: No dobra, czas na Wojowników! Alejandro (pokój zwierzeń): '''Oby wynik nie był taki, jaki przewiduję... Jo, nie zawiedź mnie! '''Justin (pokój zwierzeń): '''Alejandro... Nie masz szans! '''Jo (pokój zwierzeń): '''Może i mogę ci zaufać, ale cię nie lubię! '''Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ehh... Takie rzeczy tylko dzielą naszą drużynę... '''Bridgette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Skoro Zoey ci ufa, to ja też! '''Chris: No i mamy kolejne wyniki! Wszyscy otrzymali prawie po tyle samo punktów... No opróćz Alejandro... Większość dała ci po jednym punkcie! Jedna osoba zlitowała się nad tobą dając ci dwa punkty! Alejandro: Ekstra... Justin spojrzał zadowolony na niego Chris: Co do reszty... Jedno z was ma o jeden punkt więcej niż pozostała trójka... A jest to... Ekran dzieli się na cztery części. Na każdej z nich ukazany jest inny uczestnik Chris: ...Jo! Bridgette odetchnęła z ulgą, Zoey uśmiechnęła się, a Justin spojrzał zdziwiony na Jo, nie kryjąc niezadowolenia Jo: Tak! Chris: Jo, Courtney i Izzy. Podejdźcie. Dziewczyny podeszły do Chrisa Chris: Od teraz jesteście oficjalnie kapitanami waszych drużyn! Chris wręczył każdej z nich naszyjnik z logiem drużyny Courtney: Trochę to dziwne, że to dopiero teraz... w końcu to się zaniedługo skończy! Chris: No wiem, ale to doda trochę akcji w drużynach! Jo: Niby dlaczego? Chris: Zobaczysz! A teraz zadanie! Chris wskazał na dość duży podest oraz dziewięć przycisków na podłodze leżących przed nim i kilka rur znajdujących się za nią Chris: Wasze zadanie polega na zaufaniu do kapitana. Trzech zawodników musi odnaleźć przycisk swojej drużyny i stanąć na nim. Gdy trzy osoby z jednej drużyny znajdą się na swoich przyciskach, zostanie uruchomiony mechanizm i z jednej z rur zacznie płynąć woda. Czwarta osoba ma nalać wiadro do pełna i przynieść na wyznaczone miejsce. Dla utrudnienia wszyscy będą mieli opaski na oczach i nie będą nic widzieć! Jedynie kapitan stojący na podeście będzie wami kierował! Pytania? Izzy podniosła rękę Chris: Zajęliśmy się tobą, Izzy! Stażyści cię wspomogą! Zajmijcie miejsca! Na podestach stały jedynie Courtney i Jo. Przy sekcji z przyciskami znajowali się Owen, Lindsay i Jeanette z Luzaków, Zoey, Alejandro i Bridgette od Wojowników oraz Izzy i dwójka stażystów (pierwsza to ta z aparatem na zębach, a drugi ten niski z okularami). Przy sekcji z rurami znajdowali się Justin, Duncan oraz stażysta z włosami zakrywającymi oczy. Wszyscy nosili przepaski na oczach. Chris: Izzy? Dlaczego nie jesteś na pozycji kapitana? Izzy: Zilla da sobie radę lepiej niż ja! Zilla: No pewnie... Ja będę mówić tobie, a ty będziesz przekazywać to reszcie! Izzy: Yupi! Chris: Więc... gotowi? Start! Większość uczestników stała w miejscu i czekała na rozkazy kapitana. Jedynie Owen biegał przerażony Courtney: Owen, co ty robisz? Owen: Nic nie widzę! Courtney: Uspokój się i posłuchaj mnie! Owen: Ale... Duncan: Posłuchaj jej, jest kapitanem... Owen: Okej. Courtney: Dziękuję. Lindsay, zrób kilka kroków w lewo! Lindsay: Dobrze, ale... Jeanette obróciła Lindsay w lewo i popchnęła ją Jeanette: To tędy! Lindsay: Okej! Lindsay szła prosto aż ominęła przycisk Lindsay: Dobrze? Courtney: Nie, wróć się! Lindsay obróciła się, po czym zaczęła iść ponownie mijając się z przyciskiem Courtney: Lindsay, gdy czujesz, że na czymś stanęłaś, zatrzymaj się! Lindsay: Okej! Lindsay zrobiła kilka kroków, po czym wpadła na Owena Lindsay: Już mogę się zatrzymać? Chyba się potknęłam... Owen: Aaa! Co to było? Courtney: To była Lindsay... Tymczasem Jo i Izzy lepiej sobie radziły Izzy: Ty mały, pulchny! Pięć kroków prosto, następnie cztery w lewo! Stażysta zrobił to co powiedziała Izzy: Drucianozęba, dokładnie 9 i pół kroku w lewo, po czym dwa kroki prosto! Jo: Wow, jak ty to robisz? Zilla: Prosta matematyka, widocznie nie dla każdego... Izzy: Prosta matematyka, widocznie nie dla każdego! Jo: Co? Izzy: Zilla tak powiedziała! Jo: Okej, nieważne! Bridgette prosto, Zoey w lewo, a Alejandro w prawo! Trójka szła według poleceń Jo: Bridgette i Zoey stop! Alejandro: A ja? Jo: Uwierz mi, idziesz dobrze! Gdy poczujesz, że nadepnąłeś na przycisk, zatrzymaj się! Alejandro: Emm... Okej... Alejandro wszedł na przycisk i zatrzymał się Jo: Zoey, prosto! Bridgette, prawo! Bridgette skręciła w prawo i stanęła na przycisku Zoey: Gdzie ten przycisk? Jo: Zrób krok naprzód! Zoey: W którą? Jo: Obróć się i stań na nim! Owen popchnął Zoey i stanął na przycisku Wojowników Courtney: Owen, zejdź z tego przycisku! Owen: Ale czuję, że na czymś stoję! Courtney: Tak, ale to nie ten przycisk! Tymczasem u Wojowników zaczęła lać się woda Justin: Emm... Jo? Mała wskazówka nie zaszkodzi! Jo: Kilka kroków w lewo! Justin obrócił się i wszedł prosto w wodę Justin: Mam nadzieję, że ona jest czysta! Chris: Tak, tak... Justin zarzucił włosami, po czym wystawił wiadro przed siebie Chris: Zwrócę uwagę, że jeśli wiadro nie będzie pełne, a woda się przestanie lać, to nie macie szans, aby zadanie mogło być przez tą drużynę wykonane... Może to spowodować, że nie tylko jedna drużyna kogoś wyśle na ceremonię! Jo spojrzała na niego znudzona, a tymczasem Izzy w podskokach podeszła do przycisku Izzy: Ty z wiadrem! Wystaw przed siebie wiadro! Stażysta zrobił to bez namysłu. Woda zaczęła się lać prosto do wiadra Chris: I Łamagi także napełniają wiadro! Jak na razie Luzaki przegrywają! Duncan: Courtney, pośpiesz się! Courtney: Staram się! Jeanette: Co mam teraz robić? Courtney: Mówiłam, idź prosto! Jeanette: Znowu? Okej... Jeanette zaczęła iść Courtney: Stop! Jeanette: Co znowu?! Courtney: Stanęłaś na przycisku! Jeanette: Uff! Courtney: Lindsay... Lindsay siedziała na zielonym przycisku Courtney: Jak ty to? Nieważne... Został jeszcze Owen... Owen wraz z Zoey stał na szarym przycisku Courtney: Zejdź z tego przycisku! Nasz jest zaraz obok! Owen: Okej... Gdzie? Zoey obróciła Owenem Zoey: Courtney już mówiła w którą... z dziesięć razy... Courtney: Dziękuję! Jo: Nie pomagaj im! Zoey: Ups! Niechcący! Zoey (pokój zwierzeń): 'No i znowu! Jestem za miła! ''Owen stanął na przycisku '''Courtney: Teraz Duncan... Duncan: Gdzie jest ta woda? Courtney: Obróć się! I zrób kilka kroków. Duncan: Okej... Duncan znalazł się przy rurze z wodą i wystawił wiadro. W tym czasie pozostałe drużyny miały już pełne wiadra Izzy: Biegnij, włochaty! Biegnij! Stażysta zaczął biec. Chris akurat znajdował się przed nim, więc wpadł na niego i oblał go wodą. Chris: Okej, miałem dziś tego nie mówić, ale... Łamagi wygrywają! Izzy: Tak! Zilla lekko się uśmiechnęła Zilla: Łatwizna. Chris: Zostały tylko dwie drużyny! Która z nich dobiegnie do mety pierwsza? Jo: Justin, idź! Justin: Ale w którą stronę? Jo: No nie wiem... prosto! Justin zrobił krok w przód i trafił na wielką ścianę, przez co trochę wody się wylało Jo: Musisz wrócić. Justin: Okej... Courtney: Teraz mamy szansę! Duncan: Wiadro jest już pełne? Courtney: Nie, jeszcze nie! Czekaj! Duncan: Czuje jak się wylewa! Courtney: Bo krzywo trzymasz! Duncan: Grr! Courtney: Słuchaj, widzę dobrze, zaufaj mi! Duncan: Nie możemy przegrać... Duncan szedł wzdłuż ściany Jo: Justin, idź wzdłuż ściany! Justin: Ale oni są przed nami... Jo: Nieważne! Gdy ominiesz ścianę, idź prosto. Tak dojdziesz do Chrisa! Duncan: Dzięki, wielkoludzie! Jo: I tak nie przegramy... Duncan: Właśnie, że tak! Duncan znalazł się przed Chrisem Chris: Luzaki... Duncan: Tak? Chris: Nie macie pełnego wiadra! Duncan: Że co? Kłamiesz! Justin w tym momencie popchnął Duncana Chris: Wojownicy wygrywają! Duncan: Co? Jeanette uśmiechnęła się Chris: Luzaki, ceremonia... Duncan: Ehh! Duncan rzucił wiadrem. Wszyscy poszli do budynku Pokój, przed ceremonią 125px 125px Luzaki przyszły zawiedzione, Wojownicy nie aż tak Owen: Hehe... Przynajmniej nie jesteśmy w Lochach! Lindsay: Taaak! Jeanette podeszła do Courtney Jeanette: Sojusz... Modelek. Spotkanie w holu, teraz... Courtney kiwnęła głową i dziewczyny wyszły z pokoju Duncan: Coś mi tu śmierdzi... Owen: To nie ja! Duncan: Nie o to mi chodzi... One coś knują! Owen: A właśnie... na kogo głosujemy? Duncan: A kto cię walnął w krocze? Owen: Aaa! Brutalna Jeanette odpada! Duncan: Dokładnie! Owen: A to nie jest tak, że one są we trzy, a nas jest tylko dwóch? Duncan: Courtney będzie z nami... Owen: Jakoś nie wyglądała na taką po dzisiejszym zadaniu... Duncan: Spokojnie, wiem jak ją przekonać! Duncan uśmiechnął się złowrogo Przed ceremonią, Hol 125px Jeanette, Lindsay i Courtney zaczęły rozmawiać Lindsay: Tak! Sojusz Modelek w akcji! Jeanette: Cii. Nikt nie może się o tym dowiedzieć! Lindsay pokiwała głową Courtney: Więc mamy przewagę! Teraz tylko pytanie... Duncan czy Owen? Jeanette: Oboje zawiedli... Ale Duncan jest groźniejszy! Lindsay: Czyli Owen zostaje! Jeanette spojrzała na Courtney Jeanette: A ty tak normalnie wyrzucisz Duncana? Courtney: Tak... Najwidoczniej muszę to zrobić! Zresztą chyba już nic z tego nie wyjdzie... Lindsay: Aww... Biedna Courtney! Jeanette: Okej, wiemy co robić! Możemy już iść! Jeanette i Lindsay poszły na ceremonię, a za Courtney ukazał się Duncan Courtney: Emm... Hej, Duncan... Duncan: Hej... Courtney: Chcesz mi coś powiedzieć? Duncan: Szczerze, to tak... Naprawdę bardzo cię przepraszam za to, że ciebie nie posłuchałem... Przeze mnie przegraliśmy! Courtney: Tak, to akurat prawda... Duncan: Nie wiem, co mi odbiło, ale chyba... znów cię lubię... Courtney: I dlatego mnie nie posłuchałeś? Bo mnie "lubisz"? Duncan: Mówię serio... Courtney: Nie wątpię... Przecież ty nigdy nie kłamiesz... Duncan: Proszę, daj mi szansę! Courtney: Nie, Duncan... To już koniec... Duncan: Wolisz mieć węża w drużynie? Courtney: Ten "wąż" był cały czas po mojej stronie... A ty byłeś po stronie Heather! Duncan: Przepraszam! Naprawdę! Courtney: Na pewno... Duncan pocałował Courtney Duncan: Nadal chcę z tobą być... Courtney spojrzała na niego, po czym obróciła się i wyszła Duncan: Jeśli ja dziś odpadnę, to nigdy nie będziemy razem! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): 'Oby się udało! Nie mogę odpaść szybciej od Jeanette! Ceremonia 125px ''Luzaki wchodzą i siadają do ławek '''Chris: Courtney... Jako kapitan drużyny czujesz się odpowiedzialna, że twoja drużyna przegrała zadanie? Courtney: Szczerze, to nie. Dałam z siebie wszystko... Chris: Więc kto, twoim zdaniem, nie dał tego z siebie... Courtney: Zdecydowanie chłopaki mnie zawiedli najbardziej... Jeanette uśmiechnęła się Chris: Jeanette. Zostałaś wybrana jako osoba najmniej godna zaufania... Jeanette: Wiem to. Chris: Nie czujesz się nieco zagrożona? Jeanette: Nigdy nie wiadomo, co się stanie... Jednak ja ufam niektórym osobom, więc raczej powinnam zostać w grze! Chris: Duncan... Duncan: Nie odpowiadam na pytania. Chris: Psujesz moment. No to przechodzimy do głosowania! Duncan (pokój zwierzeń): '''Mam nadzieję, że głosuję na ciebie już na serio po raz ostatni... I że tym razem wylecisz! Bye! '''Owen (pokój zwierzeń): '''Moje klejnoty! Jesteś niebezpieczna! '''Jeanette (pokój zwierzeń): '''Duncan... To takie smutne, że dziewczyny cię wyrzucą... Frajer! '''Lindsay (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ty i Courtney jeszcze będziecie razem... Wiem to! Ale nie w tym programie! '''Courtney (pokój zwierzeń): '''Ehh... '''Chris: Mam wasze głosy... Courtney, Lindsay i Owen są bezpieczni! Jeanette: To ci niespodzianka! Chris: Każdy z was otrzymał po dwa głosy... Jeanette: Ale jedno z nas otrzymało trzy głosy! Chris: Dokładnie. Decydujący głos należał do pani kapitan! A jej głos był na... ... ... Kamera skierowała się na Jeanette i Duncana. Oboje nie okazywali większych emocji ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Chris: Jeanette! Wypadasz z gry! Duncan: Tak! Pa, idiotko! Jeanette: Sam jesteś idiotą! Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić? Courtney: Wybacz... Jeanette: Nikt z was nie zasługuje na zwycięstwo! No oprócz Lindsay, nigdy nie sądziłam, że to powiem, ale... Wygraj to! I nie ufaj nikomu z tej trójki! Lindsay: Pa, Jeanette. Będę tęsknić! Lindsay otarła łzę, a Jeanette machnęła włosami, rzuciła chustkę do pochodni i wyszła Chris: Zostało 10 zawodników! Kto wyleci następny? Co dalej z Sojuszem Modelek? No i czy Izzy może nas jeszcze czymś zaskoczyć? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Koniec :) Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki